Falling for a witch
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Ever since leaving home and starting her delivery service, Kiki felt she was plain compared to the other city girls. But Tombo thought she was the most amazing girl he had ever met. TomboxKiki, Studio Ghibli, Oneshot, time skip, fluff, crushes, humour


**I'm aware that in the past I've written stories on Ghibli movies and never quite finished them. I apologize for that, I'm trying to get better at updating my stories more often. However, here is my first Ghibli fic in a while**

**I hope you enjoy this short dose of fluffiness**

**please follow, favourite and review :)**

Kiki gazed at the rooves of the houses lining overhead, the sound of gulls echoing in the distance. Sat comfortably on the roof of the attic she had adopted as her room while staying at the bakery. She was enjoying the warm rays of the sun, the soft hum of chattering people walking down the street. She never thought such a perfectly peaceful place could exist, cut off from main towns and yet carrying its own vibrant community. She had gone as far away from home as possible, flying through the rain, sleeping in a train and heading towards the ocean. Wanting to really cut off from everything familiar and test herself, to truly see what she was capable of. She found it hard to believe she had been living in this town nearly a year now. She had left home at age 12, recently having celebrated her 13th birthday. She was still a trainee witch, but she had developed skills since then and was learning what she was good at. Her mother was talented at potions and medicines, helping those in need. The witch she had met from the fairground town on her journey, her talent had been telling romance fortunes. She was good at running a business and delivery, which wasn't something people would expect from a witch.

Every witch had their own unique talents, all having powers but finding their identity in different roles. No witch was exactly the same but had a silent form of respect for each other. When she eventually had to make the journey home, she could open up her own bakery and start a delivery person. Her mother could help her out, given she was around her age when she started taking customers. Of course, she would be sad when she eventually had to leave this town. She would have to say goodbye to Ursula, Osono and her husband, as well as Tombo. Some of the local kids around the town copied her style, people who once treated her like an outsider had become more friendly with her. Having started to establish her own business, she had no idea of what the future would hold when she was older.

Ursula helped her regain her confidence and magic after her powers began to fade and worried of what she would do without them. She became an unexpected friend who herself was a loner. She was a talented artist and always believed in Kiki. Helping her discover more about herself and her path in life. She would be truly sad when she would have to leave her behind. Due to being older, Ursula had become like an sister to Kiki and helped her when she felt lost and conflicted. Though she knew nothing would stop Ursula visiting her back home.

Osono would miss her terribly and ask her to visit and write again, given she had adopted her like a daughter of sorts. Thanking her for helping her with a customer by giving her a home. Osono was a truly warm natured person and was the first person in the town to truly show her kindness. She accepted Kiki as a witch and comforted her when she felt self conscious. She helped Kikki establish her skills as a witch and was the reason she had become so confident, because of Osono's patient mentorship and maternal instinct.

Jiji quietly approached her, nuzzling against her arm affectionately. Kiki tickled his chin fondly, placing her arm around him. He was a father now with 5 kittens, having mated with the fluffy white cat. Though Kikki knew one day he would have the leave them behind. Given she had to go home when she was 15, to show off what she had learned during her time away. Luckily his kittens would be grown up by then, but he would miss his mate. Until now Jiji's only friend had been Kiki but like her he had built his own life here too. Moving on after her training would be difficult for him too.

But life was getting easier for both of them. Thanks to repeating customers, she was making more money from her job. Allowing her to save up to buy new clothes, but compared to how ashamed she felt for being different in the past. She was prouder of her dark clothes, embracing her witch identity and no longer felt shame. Realizing how it made her stand out despite wanting to blend in, but now it was something she enjoyed rather than making her feel awkward. A red headband instead of her signature ribbon, a black zipped hooded jacket, a pair of blue skinny jeans and white vans. To pair it all together, she was wearing a white T-shirt with a pentacle symbol with two crescent moons either side of it. She had started to wear modern clothes that the local stores sold, wanting to fit in a little.

She still loved the black dress her mother had given her, keeping it safe in her wardrobe. However, she liked to change her style a little more, discovering herself as a person. She did want to fit in with the other girls, at least some of the time. Given until now it was the only item of clothing she had with her, it was bound to become worn. So she had to buy new clothes, to which she found her current style and became comfortable in it. People giving her compliments on her fashion sense. Since her saving Tombo, first arriving in the town and moving in at the Bakery. She had made new friends and some people who were previously antagonistic were now kinder to her. Making her feel more at home than her previous outsider state. Admittedly, she hadn't really done much to be sociable, but she had been painfully aware of the cruel things people said to her behind her back. But people had realised their mistakes and truly become kinder towards her, trying to make her feel accepted.

* * *

Tombo pushed open the front door of the bakery, the jingle of the bell ringing in his ears. The scent of warm baked goodies filling his nose, making his empty belly rumble with hunger. Since befriending Kiki, he had become a regular at her workplace ever since. Osono knew he was Kiki's friend, as well as picking up on his painfully obvious crush on her. Often teasing him or Kiki about it, much to their disdain. Everyone experienced their first love at some point in their lives. It was clear back home Kikki hadn't many interest in crushes, focusing on her witch training. Now that she was far from home and an outsider, she was forced to become aware that boys would take an interest in the new girl making her feel awkward.

"Hey, have you seen Kiki?" he asked hopefully. Usually, she was sat around the shop front helping with customers, unless she was on delivery this morning. He had been hoping to take her out to a café or on a picnic together, but of course, given he hadn't called she may be busy already. He really enjoyed spending time with her, she had the brightest smile he had ever seen, the sweetest laugh and she was adorable when she was angry. She didn't care what people thought of her which he really admired, she was true to herself.

Osono smiled warmly, her husband was upstairs taking care of their newborn baby. He did so much around the shop, she could take over for a short while at least. "Hey Tombo, she's around back. It's her special thinking place" she laughed. Kikki was a very special girl, but she enjoyed being alone from time to time, giving herself personal space. They hadn't had many deliveries at the minute, the place was quiet aside from customers occasionally dropping by. But Kikki had been a real help to them regardless, helping to run the bakery as usual and even tending to their baby. She really was such a sweet girl. Tombo nodded gratefully, heading around the back to the attic where Kikki stayed as a spare room.

* * *

Kiki leaned back in her seat, enjoying the cool breeze blowing her hair. Watching the clouds roll by in the endless blue sky, reminding of the grassy fields of her home before she moved to the seaside town. Resembling giant whips of cream, like the ones used at the bakery for their desserts. Humming quietly to herself in content. The warm tingle of the sun on her skin, the scent of fresh sea air, and the warm baking scents from the bakery. This place had truly had become her second home. She had been so scared when she first arrived, a strange and unfamiliar place, now she had grown roots.

Tombo walked quietly through the courtyard, pushing open the back door of the bakery. Looking around for some hint of his familiar witch, given how she had a habit of vanishing on him. In the past she tended to run off on her broomstick as a quick escape when she wanted to get away. He couldn't help but wonder where she could be hiding today. He then looked up in relief to find her in the rooftop. When she wanted to avoid people, she hid until she felt comfortable being sociable with people again.

He felt his heart skip a beat in his chest, his cheeks darkening profusely with embarrassment. Kiki was like no girl he had ever met before, though he loved the black dress she wore when he first met her. He loved her new look, making her look even cuter in his eyes. She had taken on a more tomboyish look, getting rid of her signature bow. Feeling himself falling in love with her all over again. He had pretty much been crushing on her from the second she arrived in the town. A mysterious girl flying past on a broom, like out of a fairy tale, he thought he had been dreaming. Though she kept her distance for a long time, he soon won her over and was able to get her to open up. He had always believed in her, even when other people were still mean to her. But he wasn't quite brave enough to tell Kikki about his crush on her. But he promised himself he would finally find the courage to confess. He felt a bashful smile forming on his lips, deciding in childish amusement to surprise her. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face when he jump-scared her. Slowly starting to climb the stairs leading to her flat.

* * *

Kiki sighed wearily, stretching from sitting down for too long. Her stomach growling loudly, having forgotten the world around her she had lost track of time. She should probably make some lunch for herself and Jiji. "Jiji, lunchtime" she called, her familiar having wandered off. He would have to leave his babies for a while to eat. She wondered if they had any deliveries or customers while she was gone, but Osono would have coming looking for her if that was the case. Truth be told quiet days were rather boring, trying to find ways to pass the time.

"Hey miss witch, enjoying the view?" a familiar voice called out playfully. He knew her name by now but knew the classic phrase would better get her attention. He knew she hated being teased due to people being spiteful towards her when she first arrived. But he said it with a sense of fondness to let her know he cared. So over time, only he was allowed to call her by that nickname, making him feel special.

Kiki panicked, her cheeks flushing bright red at being caught off guard. She hadn't even heard the visitor coming. She looked over her shoulder to find Tombo at the staircase to her room, smiling like a dork. He had really become good at sneaking up on her. She wondered how long he had been there, what kind of things he had overheard. She coughed nervously, getting to her feet and dusting herself off. "Jiji and I were just about to get lunch" she babbled. Though she was no cooking wiz, she still had a lot to learn. She could at least handle pancakes and eggs. But Osono was happy to prepare lunch for her, she was a really good cook.

Tombo blinked, he didn't know when he would have another chance like this or if he would even find the courage to ask her again. Though he and Kiki were indeed close friends, she was oblivious to his romantic feelings for her. But he would never get his feelings across if he never made any moves. "Actually, I was thinking I could show you this café I know. Maybe you could give me a ride, it's a bit far off" he joked, but he could hear the nervousness in his own voice. I mean he could mope about it later on if she rejected him, but at least he could have the confidence to say he at least tried. Everyone had to take baby steps when they were trying to ask out their crush.

Jiji, having appeared on the rooftop had overheard the conversation upon arrival. He couldn't help but stare at the boy in awe. Tombo was rather brave making a suggestion like that. He never knew Tombo had feelings for Kiki, but maybe he could make her happy. "Sure, not like she has anything better to do" he replied. When she wasn't spending time at the shop, she was babysitting for her employers. She needed to get out of the house for a while. Tombo may have been an odd boy, but he was a genuinely kind person and really did seem to like her.

Kiki felt her cheeks darken with colour, glaring at her cat in frustration. Why couldn't he keep his mouth shut at a time like this? "Jiji!" she snapped impatiently. He really needed to keep his mouth shut at a time like this, butting in and saying weird stuff. She then shakily made her way off the room, jumping off the ledge to jump into Tombo's waiting arms. She felt her heart race faster, breathing in his familiar scent. Looking up to gaze into his deep brown eyes. The two gazing at each other in silence, both blushing at each other. A sense of warm tingling filling their bellies, like butterflies.

Tombo swallowed, she smelled like fresh air, flour and freshly baked bread. He never wanted to let her go, every moment with her felt as though she had cast a spell on his heart. Kiki snapped out of her daze, pushing herself away from him and rushing into her flat. Hurrying back out with her broom in hand, desperate to break the tension. "I… I was thinking we could fly there! I… I mean it's faster an all" she babbled in a panic. Tombo had better hold on tight though, balancing on a broom was a special talent. Even though she was a professional at flying, having been practicing since she was little, even she was prone to some mistakes.

Tombo perked up eagerly, his brown eyes filling with childish delight. Though he had built a bike plane with his friends, he was finally being given the opportunity to ride a real witches broom. "S… Sure thing" he agreed nervously. Trying to hide his excitement at this new memory he could share with her. Finally able to see the world from her point of view.


End file.
